


偶然事件

by KuseMitari



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuseMitari/pseuds/KuseMitari
Summary: 曼朱基奇＆莱万（单箭头注意）有病作品
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Mario Mandžukić
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	偶然事件

一

  
刚刚整理过的草坪散着过于浓厚的草汁味道，在高温阳光的蒸腾下更鲁莽而直率地冲进鼻腔霸占他的嗅觉。  
蓝眼睛的男人耸了耸肩，这是面对既定问题外对话的标准动作，然后镇定地，用平静而机械的声音对他说：  
  
“早上好，马里奥曼朱基奇。”  
  
二  
  
曼朱基奇看见他的队友罗伯特莱万多夫斯基刚换下衣服穿上了训练服，从他身边面无表情地经过，走路姿势透着不自然的僵硬。  
  
他觉得有些不对劲儿，但又说不出为什么。更多的熟悉的队友走进来，和他一一打招呼，随后打牌的打牌，练体能的练体能，拍小视频的继续拍小视频。把一开始的那股违和感冲淡了一些。  
  
克罗地亚人甩了甩头想要排解脊椎底下升起的凉意，而他每次看向别人眼睛时都觉得后背发痒发毛。  
  
“是否要安排曼朱基奇帮助佩里西奇尽快熟悉环境？”  
  
嗯？  
  
一行白字凭空地出现在佩里西奇脑门上，或者说，浮空在他前方。  
  
曼朱基奇刚睁大双眼想要瞧个明白，那行字又消失了。  
  
受那行字的影响，他突然不受控制地想走过去和刚刚租借过来的同胞佩里西奇叙叙旧。  
  
“好久不见，马里奥。如果你还想和我聊天，休息时我们一块儿打排球怎么样？”  
  
“哦？好，好的……不是，你没看见吗，”气氛愈发诡异了，他迫不及待想要弄清楚这股违和感的由来，“那行字，就在你眼前……”  
  
佩里西奇挠了挠小胡子，不明所以地看着他。  
  
马里奥回头看着休息室里其他人，还在一如既往的干他们自己的事情：打牌的打牌，练体能的练体能，拍小视频的继续拍小视频。  
  
连位置都没有挪动一下。  
  
没有人对那行大字产生任何的疑问。  
  
三  
  
曼朱基奇浑浑噩噩地完成了训练。这个世界的时间，或者说一切都快得不自然，他刚迈出休息室几十秒，助教就跑过来告诉大家训练课程已经结束，大家可以回家。没人对此感到疑惑，大家换上几分钟前换下的衣服离开了。  
  
“明天见，马里奥曼朱基奇。”  
  
只和他说过一句话的莱万多夫斯基抬头，并没有看着他。波兰人的视线看起来对焦到别的地方去了。  
  
太诡异了。  
  
他数着自己的心跳，的的确确是过了48小时。  
  
他们已经踢完了几十场比赛。并将在十分钟后开始踢下一场——他猜的。  
  
那些大字是时不时地会出现在天空里。比赛赢了，有人受伤了，高层把谁抓进办公室开会，都被他从浮空的白字里看得清清楚楚。  
  
自己永远会和莱万分在一组训练，而所有休息时间他都不由自主地坐在莱万旁边，看他用不那么自然的姿势玩手机，手指时不时戳进屏幕里或是愣愣地发呆。  
  
简直就像自己暗恋他一样。  
  
克罗地亚人决定行动了，他要找人问清楚，他得去调查。曼朱基奇想要弄明白为什么别人——如果他的队友是别人的话，为什么没人发觉这些异常。他第一个想到的突破口就是莱万。他产生意识到这些违和感的源头，每当看见他平静刻板得不起一丝情绪的脸都会产生一种诡谲的难受。  
  
比赛结束后，曼朱基奇开始了他的探险。他开车跟在莱万的车后面，小心翼翼地跟着那辆绿色的敞篷宾利以免被发现。每一下转弯都紧跟着不放。  
  
然后难以抗拒的困意侵袭了他，连眼皮都开始打架。醒来的时候自己正站在更衣室门前，身后传来莱万的声音。  
  
“早上好，马里奥曼朱基奇。”  
  
四  
  
“为什么，为什么你们都注意不到呢？”  
经过了接近一百个小时的漫无目的的寻找，曼朱基奇的表情因为愤怒和难过扭曲起来，干涩的嗓音里透着悲凉。他的手几乎失控地颤抖着想要抓住什么都不知道的莱万，却从他的肩膀上穿了过去。  
  
巨大的痛苦让克罗地亚人的小腿抽搐起来。他不得不蹲下抚弄那块受过伤的肌肉，疼得呲牙咧嘴。莱万看起来有些动容，蓝色无机质的双眼终于看向了他，蹲下去问他要不要叫队医。  
“曼朱基奇体能出现问题，是否安排赛季前体能训练？”  
冰冷的白字又出现在他眼前。  
如果是这个时间，队友应该已经进来了。他在无数次一成不变的早上被迫记住了这个流程，可是“今天”没有。  
这是千载难逢的机会。  
“你听我说，莱万，”他把莱万拉近了些，可能是用力过猛，他看见莱万的肩膀以诡异的方式扭曲着，而波兰人面不改色，似懂非懂地看着他，依然一言不发。  
“我们得逃。”

  
五  
他们逃了。他们开着莱万那辆唯一可以驱动的宾利，朝着城市的天际线，向着拂晓的阳光一路疾驰。在眼看要进入郊区的一刹那，曼朱基奇回头望向神色异常的莱万。  
刚刚整理过的草坪散着过于浓厚的草汁味道，在高温阳光的蒸腾下更鲁莽而直率地冲进鼻腔霸占他的嗅觉。  
察觉到他的注意，蓝眼睛的男人耸了耸肩，这是面对既定问题外对话的标准动作，然后镇定地，用平静而机械的声音对他说：  
  
“早上好，马里奥曼朱基奇。”

曼朱基奇陷入了绝望，他安静下来，低着头手臂无力地垂下。  
  
六  
  
“啊，怎么卡了？”  
  
他听见不属于他的声音传来，找不到发声的方向，就那么凭空的，直直的在他们脑子里回荡。  
  
“你bug了吧，叫你不要自己装mod了，买核武啊。”  
  
“现在给我说这些……我这都玩了一赛季，眼看着就要三冠王了！”  
  
“存档了吗？重开吧，给我看看能不能多救救……哟呵，你还把曼朱基奇买回来了？”  
  
“我直接改的数据，刷他好感度可刷了好久……”  
  
“你怎么刷他的好感？”  
  
“每天和他说早上好……”  
  
“你这玩儿的，你不bug谁bug，直接开那年的档不行吗？拿过来我给你看看。”  
  
灯灭了。没有光，屏幕上的曼朱基奇和莱万陷入了永久的黑暗之中。他想对莱万呼唤点什么，做点什么，但没有代码和模型支持他做这些事情。莱万看着他在黑暗里逐渐消失，突然用手捂住了脸。  
  
他们即将相爱的存档被删掉了。  
  
七  
  
“我知道的，你不该在这里的。”  
  
莱万的肩膀不自然地抖动起来。  
  
“我们一天队友都没有当过，从一开始这个世界就是冒牌货。”  
  
他重新打开足球经理建了一个新的拜仁存档，默认按照现实世界走向的存档数据覆盖掉了原本bug的游玩记录。  
  
然后，再一次报价了曼朱基奇。  
  
End  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 豆腐单箭头壮以至于在游戏里反复想把他和自己好感度刷上去的故事。  
> 然后刷得太过了bug了呢（


End file.
